Alicia's Wedding
by A7X4REVer
Summary: Birthday Gift for aliciathewolf45. Judging by the title, one could say a special angel wolf we all know and love is about to be married to her love to a certain purple chameleon. Bad summary, but it's birthday gift to a friend. EspioXOC. Slight ShadAmy, slight SonicXOC


**Can't believe it's been a year since Alicia's birthday story I made for her.**

**Well, since she's been in a special place in our hearts, I thought I'd do another B-Day gift for her... little does she know, this really isn't a birthday related. It's something special for her OC**

**And yes, she's given me the authorization to use Alicia**

Deep in the forest of the beautiful Emerald Hill Zone, where the event of forever sealed love was to take place. In a clearing of the forest, under a beautiful tree filled with white glowing leaves where two lovers once met, an alter stood, surrounded by rings of flowers, and white chairs over the area, while the white leaves flow everywhere, each one filled with a presence inside. No one could know what it meant, though one certain Hedgehog could say, "it's filled with the souls of the ones we lost, as they came to see this for you."

As the day slowly passes, people, friends, family, and guests from all over the world came to witness this for two special people.

Not far away, inside a cabin, a purple chameleon stood there, dressed in a black tux with a bow tie on the neck, carefully tieing it right, as sweat drew from his forehead. Knocks were heard from the outside, forcing him to turn and say, "Who is it?" He asked.

"It's us Espio! Who else do you think?"

"Ugh... Vector." Espio groaned, knowing something bad was going to happen soon. "Come in..." The door opened, revealing his three best friends and fellow detectives of the Chaotix Detective Agency: Vector the crocodile, Charmy Bee, and Mighty the Armadillo. "What do you guys need?" Espio asked.

"Nothing really buddy. Just came to check up on you." Mighty said. "So, you all prepared?"

"Yes, is everything nearly set?" Espio wondered.

"Cake's here, Mason and Mina got the band ready, the priest is all set. And of course, the flowers are in place." Said Vector.

"AND I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU AND ALICIA GET MARRIED SOON!" Charmy yelled.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOIN? BE QUIET!" Vector yelled at the bee, causing Charmy to groan, before the croc turns back to Espio. "Are you ready for this?"

"I am... though a little nervous..."

"Why? All because Alicia might fall for someone else during the ceremony then the guy comes in and sweeps her away as you stand there looking like an idiot?" Mighty asked as devil horns grew on his head with an evil grin shown on his face.

"Why are you talking like that?" The guys turned around to reveal someone who was unidentified... but for good reasons, since the boys were smiling at their friend. He was wearing a suit similar to Espio and the Chaotix, and held a guitar briefcase in his right hand. But the most noticable thing was a burlap/scarf type of mask wrapped around his head, covering his whole face, with the exception of his eyes. He had no name, but they called him Reaper, a dangerous swordsman, but a very close friend of both Espio and Alicia.

"Uh..." Mighty uttered before the horns disappear, as an angel halo appears above his head. "Nothing!" He said with a sneaky smile.

Though suspicious, Reaper did not argue with Mighty, and just left the topic alone, so he turned back to Espio. "Espio. I'm very happy for you, and for Alicia... just make sure you take care of her. I love her as well. She's been my best friend ever since we met, and her care is now in your hands."

Espio smiles. "I will Reaper. I'll keep that promise to you. She has always been my love, and I will asure no harm comes to her." Then the two embrace, feeling confident with the upcoming ceremony.

* * *

At the same time, inside a different cabin, a brown angel wolf stood in her wedding dress, white, and simply called, beautiful **(I don't know how to describe dresses. Sorry)**. This was Alicia the Wolf. Born Pandonian, with the most beautiful angel wings on her back, that fits well with her beautiful blonde hair, her cute, and adorable face. She was secretly a princess of Pandonia that was suppose to become queen, but due to circumstances, she decided to wait until she got married... but as of today, it wasn't about becoming queen and finding her king... it was the love that surrounded her and Espio...

All she did was smile and relish every single moment she's been with Espio... ever since the day they met...

_As they made their way across Carnival Island,Alicia and Reaper made their way across the land with Mighty, Vector, and Knuckles, hoping to find Robotnik... until Alicia came crashing into something that also knocked over._

"_Alicia!" Reaper yelled, picking her up._

"_Espio!" Vector cried, picking up his friend._

"_Espio?" Alicia wondered, as she looked to see Vector move aside to see a purple Chameleon... a very attractive one to her. "Wow..." She said, finding herself staring at the man._

"_My apologise miss. I need to watch where I'm going." Espio said, dusting himself off. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Es-" But quickly he was smacked away by Charmy, who got into Alicia's face, way too close._

"_I'M CHARMY BEE! And your soooo pretty!" He said, drooling over the angel wolf._

_Alicia giggled. "Well thank you. I-"_

"_And sooo magical with those wings!" Charmy continued._

"_Well I do come from-"_

"_And way too-" But a katana blade stuck in front of the boy's face. Reaper stood there, glaring at him through his mask. "Back away from my friend!" He snarled._

"_Reaper calm down. He was just complimenting me." Alicia said, placing herself between the two. "Besides..." Then she sweep kicks the bee out of her way, looking at Espio again. "I'm Alicia the Wolf. It's nice to meet a friend of Vector."_

"_Thank you. I see your from Pandonia. For your beatiful wings are quite noticable."_

_Alicia blushed. "Th-Thank you."_

"_But I can sense the beauty comes from your heart."_

"_Boy. He's such a cutie." Alicia said as she turned to Reaper._

_Reaper happily turns to Espio. "She said you're a cutie Espio." Not knowing he wasn't suppose to say that out loud._

"_REAPER!" Alicia said._

"_I'm... cute?!" Espio wondered._

_That's when Knuckles, Mighty, Vector, and Charmy started to laugh... until_

_POW! BONK! SMACK! POW! The four ended up with large bumps on their heads, while Reaper looked horrified._

"_Hmph!" Alicia said, walking off on her own._

"_I like her." Espio said to himself._

"_Alicia! He likes you!" Reaper said happily._

"_REAPER!"_

"_HE DOES!" Alicia cried happily._

"'Sigh'... so many fond memories..." Alicia muttered... then the day her and Espio were sitting under the tree Shadow and Amy showed them, the same tree that the two are going to stand soon, where Alicia, crying both physically, and mentally, as she suffered from a very bad day... a day she simply wanted to be left alone, a day she wanted no one around her... until Espio came to her. She said nothing... until.

"_Alicia the Wolf..." He said, holding her hand._

_She turned to him upon the sound of his soft voice._

_He took out a ring, and showed it to her. "Will you marry me?"_

_The tears of sadness... turned into tears of joy. "...Yes!"_

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Huh? Who is it?" Alicia asked.

The door opened to show an aqua blue hedgehog, wearing a very adorable blue maid outfit, for she was not only one of the maids for Alicia, but, the maid of honor. Alicia's smiled improved upon seeing her. "Aqua."

The girl's blue hair with golden highlights flowed gently as she walked up to her bestie. "It's almost time... wow. I can't believe this is happening!" She said covering her face in excitement, trying to resist the giggles as well, but looked very happy for her. "Your so beautiful."

"Thank you."

Followed closely behind was another Pandonian, a hybrid of a hedgehog, cat, and a wolf. She looked more like a hedgehog, but her quills are a bit wavy, her eyes were gray, and were wolf like. Her side bangs were too incredibly wavy, and wore the same outfit as Aqua. "Anairak." Alicia said, happy to see her maids.

"Alicia. You look perfect today." She said.

"Don't I always?" The three girls chuckled, before the final maid entered... a very familiar face to the girls.

"Am I missing out on something?"

"Amy! Get in here!" Alicia said, happily, as Amy walks up to them. "I'm so happy your all here... if you weren't, I would have torn my hair out."

"Oh Alicia, I think you can handle being here without us. Besides, it's you and Espio that made this journey possible." Said Aqua.

"I'm so jealous right now. You two look like eternal love." Said Anairak, happily.

"And we're honored to be your maids." Said Amy.

"Aww... come here besties!" Alicia said, opening her arms, as the three maids quickly wrap around her and give her a tight hug. "I love you guys. All of you." Tears flowed down her face, as she felt so much love and comfort...

Knock! Knock!

The four turn around to see the door open, revealing Vanilla the Rabbit, dressed beautifully for the wedding, and her daughter, and flower girl of the wedding, Cream. "Everyone is here Alicia. And everything is ready!" Said Vanilla.

"CHAO, CHAO! CHAO, CHAO!" Cheese cried happily, flying in... wearing a small suit able to fit him.

"Cheese. You are such a- wait. Where's Cherry?" Alicia asked.

"Chao, Chao!" Alicia turned around to see Cherry, wearing a dress, holding flowers, then fly's up next to Cheese, before planting a kiss on Cheese's cheek.

"Chao, Chao!" Cheese cried happily.

"I think it's time Alicia." Amy said.

Alicia, the five ladies, and the two Chao's began to walk out of the cabin, and towards the altar... as in the next cabin, Espio, and the rest of his friends walked out of their cabin, beginning to walk to the altar first... not knowing one Mobian has a sinister plan during the wedding.

* * *

At the same time, just as they exit, the ladies did not know a certain red/black hedgehog was leaning up against the cabin, not wearing anything, but smirked upon the sight of-

"Rose." He uttered. And only Amy heard it. Smiling, she turns around to see-

"Shadow!" She said rushing up to him, as the two embraced. "Oh I'm so happy you made it! I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"This sort of thing isn't the kind I go to... but I came here for you, my little Rose." Shadow said, smiling as he kissed the top of her head.

"Oh Shadow. I love you so much. And thank you for coming."

"Again, for you, Alicia, and the rest... except for Faker." Amy giggled by the remark, even if it was at the hedgehog she use to love years ago.

"Shadow. Will I see you during the event?"

"Not quite. The trees will be where I reside... but I will give the couple my blessings..."

* * *

The music was beautiful as the surroundings, with the white glowing leaves flying like angel wings, for everyone gathered to the spot, as they greeted each other before they sat in their seats. Everyone from different regions, from Mobotropolis, the South Islands, Underground (the human world), and Pandonia, sat down as the ceremony was about to begin.

Couples, bridesmaid's, the groomsmen, have arrived on the spot, with the groomsmen and bridesmaid's standing next to the altar. As the music continued, a certain blue hedgehog got his guitar ready, using for a special occasion. While he continued to work on the tuning and everything, he turned and saw Aqua walk up onto the altar, before her eyes met his. Smiling, Sonic gives her a wink and a thumbs up, which made Aqua blush, knowing the kind of gestures he's been doing for the last few years during their dates.

Mighty, as he stands with Vector and Charmy, closed his eyes as the evil horns return again. For those who don't know, Mighty had a sinister plan for the wedding. For many years, he too was in love with Alicia, and would do anything to be with her. Despite her rejections, he was still one persistant man who won't give up. And today, he will object when it comes to the wedding, and announce his love for Alicia... oh how great it felt for him.

Reaper constantly looked around, knowing he wanted to keep everything perfect for the wedding of his two dear friends. "Flowers. Watered. Check. Food and gifts. Perfect. Check." He said, running around, much to the amusement of others who were watching. "Glasses, still good... spotless. Check. Ice-"

"Reaper. Calm down!" Espio said, as he was preparing to walk down the isle. "There's no need for you to worry about it. Besides, just her and I getting married, that's perfect enough, thanks to you."

"Oh... Okay." Reaper said, as Espio moves to the altar, just as Sonic finishes up with his guitar.

Small thumps were heard, and much to the horror of a few, Big the Cat came walking in, looking around. The weight caused several things to shake. The gifts began to fall, much to Reaper's horror! "NO!" He cried, catching four in his arms, then placing them back onto the table. "JESUS!" He cried, running up to the big Cat. "Uh. Big!" He said calmly and smiling. "Why don't I place you right here?"

"Oh. That sounds fine Reaper! Ho-Ho!" Big said, turning to the spot... unknowingly that his tail swung, causing it to hit the ice sculpture of a swan, sending it flying sky high!

"Hey! Look out!" Someone in the crowd cried.

"AGH!" Reaper shouted, as the sculpture was flying down to where the groom was! Using his speed, the swordsman quickly leapt up into the air and caught the ice before it would do harm, landing and rolling into the grass, stopping next to a tree.

"NEAT-O! YOU GOT IT!" Charmy cheered.

"Whew!" Reaper muttered, rising from the ground... as the knot on his mask got caught on a hard twig, causing it to unhook and come off his head. The crowd, music, and leaf's went dead silent. "Huh?" Reaper wondered... until he felt his head. "OH DEAR!" He placed the sculpture down, then placed his mask back on.

"Thank goodness! Someone cried.

"What a strange guy he is..." Big muttered, turning around again... this time knocking the fruit punch bowl into the air with his tail yet again. The bowl tilts sideways, sending the red liquid falling out, and landing straight onto a shocked Vector and Mighty, and a cheering Charmy as he fly's between them, arms raised, before the stuff soaks and drenched them.

"Good lord..." Espio muttered, annoyed by the situation.

* * *

After that miserable mess up, six of Alicia's cousin's arrive, and with all of their strength, they roll the white carpet down the as, resulting with Cream coming out, tossing the flowers in joy.

Cheese and Cherry come walking down the lane, holding their Chao hands together, both holding a ring for a certain couple...

Sonic knew, as the two Chao's reached the altar, rushed to the center, taking out his electric guitar, and began the theme

**(Flash Gordon – The Wedding March... just look it up)**

Everyone turned around to see the bride... and it amazed them all. Alicia, with her Grandfather Ardon's arm linked with her, she walked down the aisle, eyes glued onto the man she was about to wed. Espio was stunned over how beautiful his fiancée is, still can't believing he's about to marry her.

Sonic smirked upon seeing the two's gaze at one another, so he turned the volume up a little bit more.

"Alicia my dear granddaughter. I thought with my age I'd never witness this day for you... but I'm proud to be here walking you down..." Ardon said to his granddaughter, as her smile grew.

"Thank you grandpa... If only mother and father..."

"I know... but these..." He stared as the colorful leaves that dropped from the trees, glowing white, as he happily turned back to Alicia and said, "They brought their souls here, so they could see their daughter grow with grace and beauty in her heart, and Alicia, they are proud to see how you've become... I love you my granddaughter..."

"And I love you too my grandfather..."

At that moment, Sonic stopped playing, watching the two reach the end of the aisle, as Alicia walked up the steps, before turning to gaze at Aqua with a loving look, before sitting down.

Ardon held Espio's hand and shook it, saying, "You will be a great king to our country, and a great husband to my granddaughter. Thank you Espio. For everything."

"Thank you sir." Espio replied, patting his shoulder, before Ardon went to sit down next to Tails and Sonic.

The Priest, Monkey Khan, held out his book, and began to recite, "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today, in holy matrimony, over these two, blah-blah-blah-blah" Was the next thing that filled Espio and Alicia's ears. The Chameleon and Angel Wolf stared at one another, with eyes that only had wonder and love inside, filling each others hearts.

Reaper, watching Alicia, began to have tears flow out from the eye holes of his mask. Vector began to cry as well in joy, before Charmy nudged and offered him a tissue, which the croc accepted

Amy looked around and spotted Shadow hidden in the trees, though unseen by others, he watched the ceremony with a smile. He also placed a hand on his lips and blew a kiss to his Rose, causing Amy to blush.

Aqua watched as her boyfriend once again was just staring at her with so much love... until he started making hand gestures, and mouthing words. First, Sonic mouthed "will", followed by pointing at her, as if saying "you", then points at his left ring finger, mouthing the word that shocked her at the next instant. "Marry me?" Her eyes widened by this... but a slow, happy nod is what she did next.

"If there is anyone here who would object to this wedding, speak now, or forever hold..." This was it. Mighty was about to do what could be a disaster... that was, until he felt a tip of a sharp blade touching his cheek.

"Speak, and you die." Reaper, invisible like Espio to the naked eye, warned him.

"But I-" Mighty tried, but it was no use.

"You will not ruin their special moment in their lives. They've waited too long for this, and if you have no sympathy for this, then I shall cut you up and feed you to the fishes. Understood?"

"...Fine..." Mighty gulped.

"Good. Now then." In a flash, Reaper appeared back in his seat.

The time has finally come for them. Khan looks at Espio, and asks, "Espio the Chameleon, do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." He said, as Cheese offered the ring to him, which he takes, then places on her finger.

"And do you, Alicia the Wolf, take him to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Alicia replied. And Cherry does the same thing, giving Alicia the ring, before she places it on Espio's finger.

"Then I now pronounce you, husband and wife..." Khan turns to Espio. "You may kiss the bride."

Taking the vail off her, Espio and Alicia slowly lean in, and kiss that would feel like eternal.

The crowd began to applause everything.

Mighty watched as he cried like a baby.

The newly weds ended their kiss... and now, a life of eternal love would begin for them.

"I love you my Angel Wolf." Said Espio.

"And I love you, my litle ninja." Alicia replied, as they once again share another kiss.

**And... that's all I can really do.**

**Boy, I really didn't plan this right. This wasn't exactly how I imagined it was going to be, but it was all I could do. I know I'll get some heat for this, but all I could say is, I tried for Alicia, and if I failed, I'm sorry.**

**Happy Birthday Alicia, and hope you have a great day!**


End file.
